Sr & Sra Kou: Memorias De La Sra Kou
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: UA. Serie de viñetas y relatos cortos ubicadas tras el final de "Sr & Sra Kou" sin orden cronológico en específico. Contiene SPOILERS de "Sr & Sra Kou" / Esto no es un diario, simplemente quiero coleccionar mis recuerdos más valiosos al lado de Seiya Kou. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y estas son las memorias que me recuerdan porque soy la señora Kou. Incluye lemons
1. Recién Casados

_¡Hola!_

 _¡Vaya, si que tenía mucho que no subía una nueva historia! ¡Y que mejor que sea está, la cual tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo!_

 _Esto lo quería subir desde el cumpleaños de Serena, pero por cuestiones de tiempo decidí esperar justamente hoy que es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Seiya Kou!_

 _AVISO: Esto NO es una continuación de **Sr & Sra Kou**, más bien es un conjunto de viñetas literarias de varios momentos de nuestra pareja favorita ubicados tras el final de la historia, sin ningun orden cronológico en específico._

 _Así que, si no han leído **Sr & Sra Kou, **vayan y regresen después por aquí, ya que estas viñetas estarán llenas de spoilers sobre los hechos ocurridos en la historia principal._

 _Y ahora si, las dejo con el inicio de esta historia._

* * *

 **Sr & Sra Kou: **

**Memorias De La Sra Kou**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

Aún no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto, si nadie aparte de mi va a leer estas palabras. Supongo que es culpa de Seiya, ya que él tiene la culpa de la mayoría de las cosas que pasan en mi vida, sin importar si son buenas o malas.

Esto no es un diario, ni siquiera son crónicas de lo que he vivido con él. Simplemente es un recordatorio de los momentos que han marcado mi vida al lado de mi esposo. Simplemente quiero coleccionar mis recuerdos más valiosos de Seiya Kou, momentos que por más sencillos que puedan parecer, son los más valiosos que tengo.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino Kou, trabajo en la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa y estas son las memorias que me recuerdan porque soy la señora Kou.

 ** _Recién Casados_**

Aún somnolienta, sonreí al sentir el roce de sus labios en mi piel, mientras aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Aunque alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido del tráfico de la ciudad a lo lejos y la luz de la mañana entraba en nuestra habitación, mi concentración estaba únicamente en los pequeños besos que repartía Seiya en mi piel y las caricias que se extendían debajo de las sabanas.

No pude reprimir un gemido cuando su mano llego a mis senos y empezó a jugar con él, apretándolo con suavidad.

–Buenos días, Bombón –susurró él, tras lo que mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Y vaya que estaba siendo un muy buen día, ya que sin apenas abrir mis ojos, seguía sintiendo como mi marido recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, llegando hasta mi intimidad. Mordí mis labios en un intento de controlar mis gemidos, pero era algo que se me empezaba a dificultar, más al sentir su miembro erecto contra mi trasero mientras Seiya me estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo.

A ciegas, extendí mi brazo hacia atrás en busca de su miembro. Al sentirlo en mi mano, lo acaricié en toda su extensión, necesitándolo con demasiada urgencia. Por suerte, mi esposo tuvo el mismo pensamiento en mente, ya que retiro mi mano de su miembro y me penetro en un solo movimiento.

Me estaba volviendo loca de placer ante su firme y acompasado movimiento, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones mientras sentía que poco a poco me iba acercando al clímax. Grite al sentir como alcanzaba las estrellas entre los brazos de Seiya.

Mientras luchaba porque mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, gire mi cuerpo para ver a Seiya con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Buenos días, Seiya –dije mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlo–. ¿Sabes? Me encanta que nuestros días empiecen así.

–Créeme que a mí también. Es una de las ventajas del matrimonio.

–Mientras así sigan siendo nuestras mañanas durante los próximos 50 años, me parece perfecto.

–Es un buen plan, Bombón.

Sonreí, colocando mi mano en su pecho, muy cerca de la herida que le hizo Kakyuu con aquella bala que iba dirigida a mí. Sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí al recordar lo cerca que estuve de perderlo.

–No pienses en ello, Bombón.

Busque su mirada zafiro al escucharlo.

–Lo que sucedió en Las Vegas quedó en el pasado. Ya nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti.

–Lo sé… Te amo, Seiya.

–También te amo, Bombón –respondió él, uniendo sus labios a los míos–. Y lo único que quiero en este momento es comerte a besos.

Mi esposo me volvió a besar mientras girábamos en la cama, quedando él encima de mí. Volvimos a hacer el amor aquella mañana, disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida de recién casados en nuestra luna de miel.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció nuestra primera viñeta? Esta ubicada en la primer parte del epilogo, con Serena y Seiya en plena luna de miel._

 _Y ya que esto no va a tener un orden cronológico, quisiera que me contaran que les gustaría ver en futuras viñetas. Aun no tengo definido un numero exacto de cuantas serán, pero lo que si es que tendremos mucho que saber de ellos de sus seis años de matrimonio, así que comenten sobre que les gustaria leer sobre ellos._

 _Como siempre, las invito a seguirme en FB en la página de "Serenity Kou". No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para las próximas viñetas. Nos leemos en la siguiente._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity_


	2. Mala Idea - Parte 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Si, sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escribí para este fic, pero descuiden que nos pondremos al día con él y tengo muchas cosas que contar sobre está pareja._

 _Antes de seguir leyendo, recuerden que este fic **NO es una continuación de SR & SRA KOU, son una serie de viñetas ubicadas entre las dos partes del epilogo de dicha historia.**_

* * *

 **Mala Idea**

 **Parte 1**

–Te amo, Seiya

–También te amo, Bombón.

Mi esposo me besó, estrechándome en sus brazos para dormir, ambos satisfechos tras haber hecho el amor.

Él cerró sus ojos mientras observó como poco a poco se va quedando dormido, hasta que su respiración se hizo suave y acompasada, señal de que estaba ya en el mundo de los sueños.

Con mucho cuidado, me separé de él y me levante de la cama. me vestí rápidamente y en silencio; jeans, botas altas, una playera negra y una chamarra del mismo color completaban mi atuendo, tras lo que salí de mi recámara y fui a la habitación de mis hijos.

Mire en silencio a Sei y Chibi Chibi dormir. Seguramente mis niños están soñando con esas cosas hermosas que sueñan los bebés, en aquel mundo donde están a salvo de cualquier peligro del mundo de los adultos.

Besé a mis hijos sin que se despertaran, pensando en que mi deber como madre es asegurarme de que estén a salvo y eso haré sin importar si arriesgo mi propia vida.

Salí de su habitación y en silencio me dirigí a mi recámara. Seiya aún sigue profundamente dormido, tal como estaba cuando me levante para vestirme. Me acerqué al buro al lado de mi esposo y saqué del bolsillo de mi abrigo la carta que le escribí está tarde, dejándola en el mueble. Acaricie mi argolla de matrimonio para momentos después quitármela de la mano, para dejarla sobre la carta. Respire profundamente, en un intento por contener mis lágrimas. Se que tengo que hacer esto, es la única manera de evitar que mi esposo me encuentre.

Besé a Seiya una última vez, brevemente tras lo que salí de la habitación. Spike se movió un poco al verme salir, pero por suerte no se levanto y en silencio salí de mi casa.

Es plena madrugada y la calle en la que está mi casa está en completa calma. Caminé rápidamente hasta la esquina, en donde Molly me esperaba al volante de un Sedán negro. Me subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

–¿Le dijiste la verdad a Seiya? –pregunto ella.

–No. Y arranca antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo de esta manera, Serena. Él debe de saber lo que está pasando.

–Esa no es opción, Molly. Aunque se me rompa el corazón, es la única forma de proteger a Seiya y mis hijos.

No resistí más y rompí en llanto, sacando un poco del dolor que siento de dejar a mi familia. Molly me abrazo hasta que finalmente deje de llorar.

–Vamonos, es tarde y hay un avión que debemos de tomar.

* * *

 _Antes de que el mundo empiece a arder, déjenme decirles que hay una explicación para lo que hizo Serena, pero ya lo sabrán más adelante ya que esta viñeta tendrá su continuación._

 _Les recuerdo que me pueden encontrar en FB como **Serenity Rose Kou** , así como también en mis páginas **Serenity Kou** y **Más Allá De Las Estrellas, Sailor Moon FanFic**. Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


End file.
